One Horse Open Sleigh
by Poison'd
Summary: What's more romantic than spending Christmas Eve with the person you love in a carriage? These two have got the idea. Have you?


Warning: Just because this story _seems_ one way, doesn't mean you're right. Think of this piece as a surprise, of sorts. And, finally, (I just HAVE to mention this) if there are any OCs in this story, then don't you think I'd warn you?

* * *

**One Horse Open Sleigh**

She balanced her hand delicately upon his big, white hands and he held her steady enough. Holding the skirt of her dress with the other hand, she bounced off her leg experimentally. Finally, she pushed full force off the concrete and shot towards the interior of the carriage.

She missed. Falling back out, she landed in the man's arms behind her— one hand against the small of her back, the other placed upon her rump in the need to catch her. Her companion blushed in modesty and apologized under his breath as he moved her into the carriage.

Grinning to herself, she leaned out and kissed the man upon the lips. He blinked in surprise, but moved to suck upon at the cherry juice she had chosen to color her lips.

"M-Mil—" he swallowed, his blue eyes searching their surrounding, "Milady, please, not in public. It's highly inappropriate."

"Of course," she smiled. Guiding him by his tie with gentle urges, she licked his upper lip. "I won't do it again."

She retreated back to the far side of the carriage and her companion looked around the snow-ridden streets with his breathe held. His blush darkened as his eyes locked with a little boy's, who stared at him dumbfounded— snowball in his hands. His female accompaniment came up the hill and grinned at the much taller man.

"Come on!" she tugged at the sleeve of what he could only guess was a friend along with her. She pushed him ahead of her and then went back up closer to the older man. "Diamonds." She nodded.

"Huh?" He looked at her, startled out of his embarrassed haze.

"Girls like diamonds," she winked. She waved bye over her shoulder and dashed off down the hill, shouting behind her, "Merry Christmas, sir!!"

"Are you coming?" He turned around to come face-to-face with his female companion. She smiled at him devilishly before pulling herself back in the rather small carriage. He turned to look over his shoulder once, but there was no one else who seemed to want to stop their last-minute holiday shopping.

The driver coughed and looked around from his seat, annoyed at how slow his customer was being. Muttering an apology again, he pulled himself into the seat next to the girl and shut the door behind him.

"I'm used to others getting the door for me…" the girl commented more to herself. She tapped the roof of the carriage, "And a little more room." She turned to face her escort, "But I should say I feel bad for you! You're legs are much longer and you're quite tall…"

He turned his head towards the window as she crawled into his lap, straddling her legs on either side of him. She grabbed his chin and made him face her. Placing a rather slow, gentle, rolling kiss against his cold lips, she pressed herself into his chest.

"Yes… rather handsome too…"

"It's hardly appropriate for us to be doing this here." Her companion looked up at her with earnest eyes.

"Oh, Riff!" she scolded. "Where's your sense of fun? It's a nice day for a little romance to blossom, don't you think?"

"Perhaps. But you fail to remember you are not in one of _your_ carriages and these don't have curtains to block the windows." He motioned gracefully to the window at his right. She growled at it, but moved none-the-less back to her seat and sat down somewhat sulkily. He chuckled at her lack of lady-like manners and pictured a smaller Maryweather with the same expression as the girl next to him.

She looked at him irked and pulled on his tie rather sharply, "I hope you're not laughing at me, Mr. Raffit."

"I would do no such thing, Elsie." He assured her, smiling at her and submitting to her demanding personality.

"I should hope not!" She turned towards the window, but turned back to him just as suddenly. She sighed and slipped a few notches in her seat, so as to lean against her masculine date. She traced a circle pattern on his chest and gave him a sly grin, "So are you going to get me a diamond?" she purred.

He felt his face grow hot again and he stopped stroking her long, black hair for a second. He chuckled in an attempt to dismiss some of the heat rising to his cheeks, "I have no idea what you would do with a diamond on any other occasion."

"I could wear it and claim it's an heirloom." She sounded so sincere, he couldn't help but entertain the idea of purchasing her one for a small while. "After all, I get to make the choice whether it becomes a family heirloom. I can pass it down to my sister in my will—"

"Can we please refrain from the topic of death?" He groaned, looking down into her eyes. "It's almost Christmas and I think we should enjoy the season. Enjoy the little time when it seems as if nothing goes wrong."

The girl around his arm smiled. "You're right. I think it would be nice if we could have some time off from such horrible topics this season. London can be a rather depressing place to live, so why not enjoy the times in which everything seems to stop for the Lord?"

"Thank you." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and her eyes glittered in happiness.

The horses neighed and the crack of the whip signalized the movement of their rocky transport. Riff was thrown against Elsie into the door and a wicked smile replaced her delicate features at their position. He blushed once more and wondered if this day could possibly get any more awkward for him. Knowing his lover…? Yes.

He pulled himself off her and helped her to regain her seat next to him. She cussed at the stupid layers of fabrics that adorned her body and rustled them until they were lying against her as comfortable as they could be.

She slid her hand into his and intertwined their fingers together. "Can I snuggle against you?" she asked innocently, looking away from him as he noticed her face grow pink with embarrassment. She was more used to doing things than asking, and having to finally use her words instead of her body probably made her slightly awkward.

He moved his arm up and let her slid underneath it to lay her head against his chest. He bent his head down and kissed her curly, black locks. He began playing with the curls as he looked down at her lovingly. She traced patterns on his leg, absentmindedly, as she stared out the window.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered, but she neither reacted nor paid him any mind. It was as well— it would've been a comment she would not have known how to respond to. He tilted her head up and placed soft lips upon hers.

She smiled as they pulled apart and she kissed him back lovingly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her shawl slid down her shoulders as she moved her tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it gently and massaged the wandering muscle with delicate attention to the moans she breathed into him.

Elsie repositioned herself and placed her hand on Riff's lap, squeezing him slightly between the legs to excite a response from him. She got as she wanted as Riff's mouth opened in a gasp and closed back down upon her lips with more passion.

Tangling her hand into his light blue locks, she let him lick the roof of her mouth as he explored everything it had to offer him. She moaned as she rolled her hips against his in want and she leaned her head away from his to expose her neck.

He pulled her closer to him and nipped her thin neck. He gently placed kisses along the fine lines and curves in the flesh there as he used his teeth, his tongue, and his lips to explore her neck and shoulders.

"Riff," she moaned, "Not here… not right now…! The windows, remember?"

"Y-Yes, of course," he breathed, and he turned his head to the window on his left. His eyes came in contact with a watchful old man who stared at him with disgust at his show of passion. He turned back to look at the lady next to him, "I'm sorry—"

"Don't apologize!" she admonished him in shock, "Don't tell me you regret kissing me!"

"I-I don't! Sorry, I misspoke…" he bowed his head in acknowledgement of his mistake.

She kissed the top of his head and laid her cheek against him. Nuzzling his hair gently, she took in the scent of him and buried her nose within his blue locks. She kissed him again, "I forgive you. Just, please, never tell me that you regret your time with me."

"I could never regret it… Elsie…" He looked up into her eyes and she smiled as a few tears trickled down her white cheek. "Don't cry," he smiled softly at her, rubbing his thumb against the tears, "You'll smear your makeup and then _you'll_ regret today."

She laughed and pulled away to dab at her own eyes. "Well, then don't wipe at it! If this gets on my dress, it'll never come off, and it's the only one I have at the moment!"

He pulled her into a kiss, "Forgive me, I'm not quite used to working with makeup. Young Miss Maryweather still has yet to show a major fascination with the paints ladies like to put upon their faces."

"And you should be thankful. These things are expensive…! And yet look how easily they come off!" Elsie held out her embalmed handkerchief and showed Riff the white makeup stain that she had just pulled off her skin.

"Well, I thought you'd take a preference to more expensive brands."

"And I told you the cheap ones would work just as fine."

"My mother used cheaper brands. That smudge," he circled the air around the area on her handkerchief, "that would cover the whole square of fabric by now. And be impossible to get off, to say the least. I remember her spending hours, scrubbing at her handkerchiefs, cussing mildly at the effort it took to get them out. She'd use my brother and me if she could get her hands on us without father's express notice."

Elsie threw her head back in a peel of laughter, "My mother never cussed! Not once did I ever hear her utter a word like such, but then… she spent her life trying to appeal to my father."

Riff gave Elsie a sympathetic smile and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her cheek and brushed a strand of her hair behind her shoulder.

"How did you afford all this anyways?" Elsie asked, pulling away and directing the conversation another direction.

"Why?" Riff asked, leaning backwards into his seat while keeping his eyes on her small frame.

"Because I can't believe you paid for all of this on your own!" She motioned the carriage around her.

He leaned forward and tapped the bridge of her nose with his index finger, "I thought it was 'too small'."

"Oh, posh!" His smile widened at her choice of word, "You shouldn't have been able to afford this either!"

"Why not?"

"Your salary would barely cover this, Riff."

"I made it work." He shrugged, not really much interested in discussing his finances.

Elsie's hand connected with his shoulder and she pushed him gently. "You stud!" She laughed.

He smiled at her again. He really enjoyed hearing her laugh like that— so carefree, so jovial. He almost wished he could stay enraptured in that laugh for all of eternity. Instead he settled for wrapping his arms around her and embracing her.

"And not only _that_," she pointed out, "you took me out to dinner too."

"It was hardly anything you're used to—"

"It's the thought, Riffael." She reminded him and he nodded in passive agreement. "…Thank you for tonight…"

"The pleasure was mine, Elsie. I think you deserve it."

"Hardly. As you said, I get a lot anyways." She sat back in her seat and faced the window, cheek resting against her propped arm.

Grabbing her gently by the wrist, he turned her towards him, "Everyone deserves to be loved, Elsie, and everyone deserves happiness. I know it may not always seem hopeful, but you'll one day find it."

"I hope it's in your arms." She admitted, focusing on a hole in the seat's back. "I rather like the idea and it would make the most sense to me. I always have before…"

"That's the spirit." Riff kissed her on the cheek and the carriage suddenly jerked to a stop. Poor Riff fell forward as Elsie caught onto the back of the seat. He picked himself up from the floor and rubbed at the area his face had made contact with the wall of the carriage.

Elsie laughed and moved his hand away from it, she kissed the area gently. "You're going to have such an ugly bruise there tomorrow, huh?"

"It feels like it." Riff admitted, and the door to the carriage was thrown open. The angry cab driver glared at the two. He hinted roughly over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Get out," he said around the toothpick in his mouth, "Ride's over."

Riff nodded solemnly and stepped out of the carriage as the driver went back to the front to attend to his horses. Turning around, Riff shook his head as he caught the last flash of a raspberry meant for the driver. Elsie smiled sheepishly.

He pulled her out by the waist and held her up into the air. She laughed amused and he brought her into bridal position. He planted his lips upon her shoulder as the shawl fell to the snowy floor and blew hot air against the flesh. She laughed unrestrained and kicked her feet out at the sensation against her chilled skin.

"R-Riff! Stop!" She cried out in between a fit of laughter.

Riff grabbed her legs and held them down. "'Milady', you're in a dress, remember?"

"Oh, sorry—!" He silenced her by forcing his lips over hers and invading her mouth with his tongue. He licked at her dancing tongue and moved his against her soft cheeks. The carriage driver scoffed and whipped his horse into a trot as he left rather repulsed by their public act of love.

Riff's tongue ran over the back of her pearly whites and then reengaged with her begging tongue. He pulled away and swallowed as his breathing came out in hard puffs on the winter air. She smiled at him, blowing her cloud into his face.

He dropped lower body and swung her between his legs, receiving quite a startled cry from the girl, before he slung her over his shoulder. She laughed breathlessly as he opened the gate and lead them inside the grounds of her house.

"You make me laugh, Riff." She giggled softly, as she popped him on the back for his nerves. "What happens if I'm too loud?"

"I'll leave you here." He lied, "But, seriously, no one should be able to hear us from here, my love." He groped her ass experimentally and she let out a cry.

"The nerve!" she shouted, "Where is this normally? I have yet to see you take that initiative in the house!"

"If I did so, then I'm sure your dear sister would be quite curious as to what activities you were immersing yourself in."

"Oh, like she doesn't already suspect something!"

"I know. She's as clever as you are." He fingered her ass as he opened the large oak door to the manor. Peeking his head in to look around, he deemed it safe to enter the premises when no servants walked past him. He rolled her back onto the floor and kissed her once more as he shut the door behind them.

She pushed him against the door and forced her lips against his harder, making sure she had the opportunity to slide in between his legs in the process. He moaned into her and the corner of her lips twitched into a smile. She kneed him gently in the crotch and he struggled to stand upright in an effort to pull away from her engaging offer.

She touched his cheek lightly and smiled up into his panting face. "You make me so happy."

"I love you." He whispered against her flesh and she felt a tingling sensation as the blood pounded through her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her into his arms once more.

He looked around again before carrying her up the stairs to her room. She buried her face into his neck and laughed, "Riff, someone is going to notice the shawl you made me drop."

"So?"

"You, who are always _so_ careful, don't care?"

"Hardly, milord. I am never to speak of the master's affairs and, even so, you do like your women."

Elsie gasped, "'Milord'? Well, the nerve! How dare you refer to me as a—"

Riff placed his lips gently against hers. "Not so loud, please. You'll wake someone in the house and I really don't much feel like coming up with a lie to save ourselves right now."

"Oh, Riff," Cain laughed, removing the long, silky wig from his head, "we're already damned for this one. Thankfully, you promised to come to hell with me. But when you promised that— well, who knew you meant _this_!"

Riff stood Cain upon his bedroom floor and helped him shed the layers of extra dress as Cain scrubbed the makeup from his face.

"You could always leave the remainder of that cherry juice-lipstick combination on." Riff told him as he finished unlacing the corset-like middle.

Cain gasped in a lungful of air and let his mouth settle into a smile. "So… my Riff, is interested in lip gloss?"

"No. I just like the way it tastes on _your_ skin." Riff wrapped his arms around his lord's chest as he bent down to kiss Cain's neck teasingly.

Cain shivered and leaned his head on Riff's chest after the man stood upright once more. He let the remainder of the fabric slip from his body as he dabbed off everything but the gloss he had used that evening.

He turned in Riff's arms and the manservant lifted his young lord from the floor. Cain wrapped his legs around Riff's middle as he crooked his neck to suck at the soft lips he loved so much. Riff guided them carefully over to Cain's bed and lowered them down upon its pristine sheets.

Pushing his hips against Cain's ass, Riff ran his bottom lip over Cain's and nipped the flesh. Cain groaned and let his head roll to the side in ecstasy as Riff continued to tease the flesh on his lord's fragile neck. Cain wrapped long fingers around Riff's shoulder blades and applied some pressure to gain his attention.

"Now you can…" Cain grinned, as he begun unbuttoning his valet's jacket slowly.

* * *

An end note this time. How fascinating! I kept this story M-rated so as to not run on so long with a kink story and I really had wanted this up on FanFiction rather than AdultFanFiction. So, if you read, I'd really appreciate the feedback.

I adore the idea of this story. Although my sister already knew what was going to happen in it, I think she'll like it. I used one of the word sets I had a long time ago too. So I've gotten one more done.

Anyways, Elsie is an adaptation of L.C., or Lord Cain in initial format (pronounce it out loud, you'll see). I got the spelling from my sister and it stuck, so… yeah.

Oh! Another note, please don't beat me for this. I actually thought it through. It's around Christmas time. Yes, it's a religious holiday. But during Victorian times, a lot of people were Christian and, as such, probably celebrated the holiday. Christianity, not me personally, usually condemns homosexuality. If I did, then would this story really be here? Those are the reasons I made my choices. Don't harass me on them please. I put it in there, _because_ it makes absolute sense during _their_ time period.

Lastly, I don't own Godchild or the characters as related to the works. I made absolutely no nickel or dime from this, so there's no harm, correct? I'm just a harmless human being who is writing fanfiction for experience and her own personal amusement.

So a toast— to Kaori Yuki and her works! Enjoy!

P.S.— There may be a sequel about those diamonds. If I get an idea for it…


End file.
